Thel 'Vadam
The Arbiter is a eunuch Squid Lizard and is known for his ability to always come "rescue" you when you're close to certain death. Legends hold that he is the saviour of his people. Most simply see him as an addition to appeal to the fanboy Zealots. some people think that he is War one of the four horseman of the Apocalypse. =Biography= Early Childhood The Arbiter was born in the back of a Spectre because his parents couldn't afford a hospital.he was raised in the ghettos, At 2 years old, both his parents signed him into the Covenant Army, claiming he was twenty three. His spectacular ability to perform the "Chew The Face Off Of Anything In A Three Mile Radius" ritual made him an instant legend, and he was an Honour Guard at the age of 6. He also never passed his driver's ed class. He chewed the face of the instructor too much. Army Life Despite his many cannibalistic tendencies, he was pardoned on many occasions by his superiors for his zealotry in combat, eating the faces of his enemies. He tried numerous to "eat" the Prophets, but was forgiven numerous times, eventually fired for spilling the Prophet of Mercy's sleeping pills into Regrets mouth, resulting in the former's medical condition and the latters hyperactivity. Eventually, the Arbiter realised he wished for a more meaningful existence, and resigned his commission. he rented an apartment, enduring constant interruptions by his gay Hunter room mates who encouraged him to join in. Instead, he bought a PC, and instantly discovered the joys of World of Warcraft. Though disappointed at the lack of an Elite avatar, under the pseudonym "I.POWNZ.U.ALL.LOL," he scammed billions of Covenant fanboys victims into selling him their best armour for low prices, then selling it back to them. Eventually, he realised he had a problem, and decided to do something about his addiction. He Got A Life. Instead, he switched to the Halopedia forums, constantly spamming the N00Bs there until banned by Manticore. He soon got bored and reapplied for the army under the alias of Vūnter Stromphilee, winning several Golden Sword Nominations. "Vūnter" progressed to Zealot and was sent to Alpha Halo where he got drunk and woke up in a ditch on High Charity with the ring completely destroyed. Halo 1 According to one of the books, Arbiter used to be a Black Elite before The MC came and kicked his ass on his own ship. Apparently, after losing his ship, he instantly changed to Gold armor, and was blamed for the destruction of the Giant Hula Hoop in the sky. Arrested for treason or something, Arby was sent to trial, coincidentally at the exact same time MC was being rewarded. Halo 2 After screwing up real bad, he was forced to stand out in front of his Squid Lizard comrades, only to have them call him mean names. He cried for the entire trial, and was finally screeching when a Grunt poked him. After being told he wasn't allowed to kill humans anymore, he replied with a temper-tantrum, and killed a Jackhole in his rage and whiny voice. Later, he was dragged to a room, full of Grunts, Jackals, and Hunters, and was electrocuted, and much to his dismay, his armor was removed, revealing his most horrible secret. Disgusted, Tartar Sauce stabbed Arby in the belly, giving him the Mark of shenanigans. He was then sent to to Prophets' crib, and was almost forced to live with the Jackholes. He was sent to the Prophets, who instead of killing him, made him dress up in a fruity costume. He then pwn3d some N00Bs and stole something from someone...or was it someone''s''? He killed Tartarus and stuff. Halo 3 Joining with his hated nemesis, he stopped the Covenant and saved his people. he then ditched the MC like the N00B he is, and waged a single-man war against himself. The war was bloody and terrible, destroying the universe three times, but he eventually realised it was futile, and reversed time. For some reason, he cannot die despite being "killed" many times, leaping to his feet after a few moments. Theories circulate that he is a result of the Weapon X Program, and that retractible claws are hidden inside his hands. Others claim he is the Anti-Christ, and worship him accordingly. After Halo 3 After learning he wasted most of his life acting like a hero. he turns into a goth and paints his armor black after the loss of his Best Friend forever/hated nemesis he head back home and find out that his home world was boring as hell. Later on he set off on a journey to find a certain artifact that he found sacred, he never found it. So he went on failing at life until he opened the fast food chain "Arby's",from that point on he was rich. In his later years, The Arbiter setteled down in a small condo in Florida where he sat on the porch with his plasma rifle and shot children who dared to step foot on his lawn. Category:Characters